Gameboy, Chocolate Cake, and Me
by flavoredpelican
Summary: This is a rather short one-shot between Matthew and Maxine from season 1 episode 14, the one with the famous chocolate cake and GameBoy scene. This is my first entry, so i'm very open to criticism. contains explicit sexual content between the two. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


Matthew was a young lad, and while he had heard of the birds and the bees, he hadn't quite figured everything out, at least… sex. Matthew also has a peculiar trait, that distinguishes him from others, his ability to make his dreams come true. Unlike many people who use that simply as a figure of speech, Matthew's dreams could really come true, and it had even happened before, like his entrance to the football team. Matthew was a smaller kid, but not too scrawny for his age, and the ability of his dreams lets him live an almost perfect life, his only issue is his young state of mind is wild, and the dreams he has are… uncontrollable. If Matthew had a nightmare, it could just as easily come true as if a famous baseball player gave him his rookie card. Matthew's condition wasn't really concerning to him, until he began puberty. The intense erotic thoughts of a hormonally raging teenager are, of course, in the future, but Matthew began experiencing his first sexual thoughts at the day, in school, and these later became things he would think about, slightly aroused but knowledgeable to his impending predicament. His first wet dream was one of extremely sexual, graphic intensity. After discovering some clippings from a bikini magazine, and a topless movie scene, Matthew got a sense of what sexual intercourse was really like, and his interest, or rather, obsession, was initiated. Matthew's small town didn't have too many gorgeous women to pick from, but police officer Maxine, his father's underling, caught his attention. Matt had something for redheads, and this woman was a flipping work of art. One night, after a particularly, worryingly long hard-time, Matt went to bed, and fell into a deep sleep. His initial dreams were as normal, dreaming of candy, hockey, and… Maxine? Maxine's voice could be heard down the stairs, but he was dreaming, and then the footsteps. They gradually grew closer to the door, barefoot sounds. The soft crushing sound of carpet beneath light feminine feet. Matthew, curious, sat up from his bed in his dream. As his bedroom door creaked open, his breath was taken away as the gorgeous Maxine stood, almost naked, only clad in a high-waisted bikini, just outside his room. In her left hand was a gameboy, and in the right was a delicious chocolate cake. "How did you get in here?" Matthew asked. "The point is, Matthew, I'm here…" Maxine seductively said. "Me?" Matt replied. "Chocolate cake, Gameboy… and me… which would you like first?" Maxine said, flaunting her tight cleavage in that black bikini top. Matt asked nervously, "What about my parents?" "Oh, they won't hear." "I have something else," Maxine said. "What?" questioned Matt. "Just for you," Maxine said as she produced a baseball card from the crack of her ass, "Ted Williams rookie card, mint!" Maxine told him. "Wow!" said Matthew, grabbing for it. Maxine stopped him early though, and said "Not yet, first… you have to kiss me," she said, planting a wet kiss right on Matthew's forehead. "Then I have to show you something else, this" Maxine said, suddenly standing up and removing her bikini top, exposing her large breasts in full view of the boy. Matthew gulped as Maxine told him "So here we go…" It was at this time, that Matthew woke up, incredibly upset that his dream had ended. However, what he had not anticipated, was that his seemingly random chance of a dream coming true, had in fact happened, and before him, her breasts exposed, was Maxine, black bikini and all. Matthew nearly fainted, his first real sight of boobs almost too good, but this was just the beginning. Maxine came in for another kiss, this time french kissing him, and Matthew returned it, following his sister's advice. The woman then leapt onto his bed, and bent down, ass in the air and face right in the boy's pajama bottoms. His cum stained pajama bottoms, from his wet dream now turned reality, were showing a significant sign of arousal. His penis was hard, and erect within his trousers, and Maxine playfully grabbed it through his pants. Matthew saw stars, almost cumming right at that moment, the first time a woman has touched his hard penis. "I want to have sex with you, Matthew," whispered Maxine into the boy's ear. "But I don't want to risk getting pregnant, do you know how we can avoid that?" Matthew's face turned white, saying "no, I don't! Do I need a bag to… pee my white stuff into? Or… do I put it in your ear?" Maxine replied, "no, goofball, it's your first time having sex, and you want to sex, right? Well, If my vagina makes a baby, what do you think does not?" Matthew, confused, mumbled "Your… bottom? Maybe your behind?" "Yes, Matthew, i do mean that. I want you to have sex with my butt. Isn't it pretty?" Maxine said, now turning around and driving her ass into Matthew's face. "Please, put your pee pee into my butthole! It's clean, I swear, and if you do, you get the cake, gameboy, and card! The card was even rubbing my butthole." "O-okay, sure. Yeah," Matthew shakily replied, removing his pants and exposing his small, yet hard penis. "Okay, Matthew, remember how girls like to get their ears licked? Well, some like their private parts licked too, and if you want to have sex with my bottom, you need to put your tongue into my itty bitty butt hole. Please." Maxine begged, looking back at Matthew. "I don't know if I want to… but I will, because I want sex, and the baseball card!" Matt exclaimed, pulling Maxine's panties to the side, and driving his tongue into her butthole, gingerly licking around it, slightly disturbed, before plunging it in as far as he could go. "Oh my goodness! You really do want to sex with me! I'm very, very ready to have sex with you. Just keep doing this a minute longer… ooohhh…" Matt licked her anus, ass crack, and stabbed deep into her asshole with his tongue, wanting her to be ready to have sex. "Matthew, please, put your penis into my butt now, please. I want to have hot, sexy sex." begged the female police officer, holding her panties to the side, and stroking Matt's penis to its full length. Matthew lined up his penis with Maxine's tight asshole, and prodded the entrance, unsure of what to do. He decided to simply ease his way forwards, slowly engulfing his member in the most surrounding, pleasurable sensation a man could feel, a sexy 27 year old woman's anus. "Do you like this sex?" the woman asked, her anus engulfing the meager length and girth. "Yes, but is this it?" Matt asked. "No, sex is so much more, wait untill I move my hips, and you move yours, like this." Maxine said, thrusting back, impaling herself balls deep on Matthew's penile shaft, then being thrusted back into, producing a resounding "smack," filling the room with their sound of sex. "Yes! Matthew, sex me harder! I would like you to fulfill your need with me." Maxine exclaimed, moaning. "Woah!" Matt said, "I feel really, really good!" "Are you ready to put your white stuff into my bottom? Ready to fill my butthole to the brink with your love fluid?" Maxine moaned. "Oh! Yes! I feel so good! I'm, i'm… AAAaaahhhhh! Ohhhh!" Matthew shouted, spurting thin ropes of semen into Maxine's asshole, buried deep inside of her, still shooting out his cum into her receptacle as he collapsed onto her back, as she convulsed from an anally induced orgasm below him. Matthew fell asleep on her back, thinking, this is going to be hard to explain. Maxine awoke, with a young cock buried inside her anus, and her butt hurt. Looking around, she quietly realized that the fantasy of this child was to have anal sex with her, and he had succeeded, so she got up, drained the cum out of her asshole and into her hand, swallowed the young semen, and put her bikini top back on, proudly walking out of Matthew's room with semen still dripping from her bikini bottom, leaving a sticky trail of sex, as Matthew fell onto his back and looked to the ceiling in wonder.


End file.
